pursuit_of_the_truth_novelfandomcom-20200214-history
Beiling
Beiling is an Immortal and a prodigy. He is a disciple of Di Tian.Ch. 646 Beiling partook in Su Ming's life cycles in the Land of Berserkers caused by a Reincarnation Art of Di Tian as a clone, Bei Ling. He did it to obtain serendipities.Ch. 572 Ch. 715 Personality He had heartless and prideful eyes. There was an extreme arrogance and coldness about him.Ch. 575 His pride had caused him to be incredibly tyrannical and overbearing when he did things. He treated Berserkers as an uncivilized.Ch. 573 He admired loyalty of others.Ch. 574 Background He was married to Chenxin.Ch. 714 History Book 3 Beiling travelled with Chenxin to the Freezing Sky Clan's island looking for the Second God of Berserkers’ left hand. He wanted to search the Ninth Summit. Since Su Ming was meditating and comprehending Life, Hu Zi and Bai Su protected him. When Hu Zi got wounded, Su Ming opened his eyes and saved him. He was a bit confused by seeing Beiling. But he quickly understood, who Beiling was and his life at Dark Mountain Tribe. He overpowered Beiling, but let him walk away.Ch. 576 Later, after Su Ming reached Life Matrix, he was destroying sects of Immortals.Ch. 712 When he arrived at place of Great Leaf Immortal Sect in the Land of Berserkers, he killed many its members. Beiling appeared to face him with Chenxin. He was yelling to Su Ming to stop with the massacre and if he could live up to their Elder's expectations. Su Ming was stunned for a moment by his words. Chenxin had a change of mind and tried to warn him, but Beiling hit her. Beiling's father suprised Su Ming with a sneak attack with a sword. As Su Ming's blood trickled, it was changing into snow. Then with Midwinter's Chill, Beiling and his father were frozen. Afterwards, Chenxin said, they were just Divine Clones. Book 5 Beiling, leading about eighty thousand cultivators from the Immortals’ Union, launched a sudden attack against the Relocation spot defended by fifty thousand cultivators of Morning Dao Sect. After three days, there were many casualties for both sides. Because of the Relocation Interception Art, Morning Dao Sect didn't get a message from Great Sect Elder Ouyang Kong about the attack and they didn't send any reinforcement.Ch. 1055 Immortals used Sword Chariots to kill a lot of cultivators. Then galactic warships arrived. A blood red banner was hung and a thousand of cultivators charged from them shouting name of Dao Kong.Ch. 1056 When Beiling noticed Dao Kong, who was Su Ming, he had a sense of familiarity. He ordered to use Sun Destroying Lightning to gauge his power. Su Ming killed many Immortals and negated the power of Sun Destroying Lightning.Ch. 1057 After he analyzed one of these Vessels, Seed of Life Extermination absorbed the golden blood of mosquito from Saint Defier. Beiling started the retreat. He fired an arrow from his bow, but it had no effect on Su Ming. As the bow was snatched from his hands, Beiling relocated away.Ch. 1058 Powers Beiling was at the later stage of World Plane Realm. Notes Beiling could be translated as North Hill, and Bei Ling as North Icicle. Reference List Category:Immortals Category:Male Characters Category:Characters